It is known in the art to prepare silicon solar cells having electrodes and electrode contacts on one side, ane preferably the back surface, of the solar cell. In this regard see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,261,074, U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,100, U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,926 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,502,507 for a description of such cells, their advantages and method of preparation.
From the foregoing, it should be apparent that there are many approaches to preparing solar cells having all the electrical contacts on the back surface of the solar cell.
The present invention is concerned with an improved processing technique for making a solar cell with a wrap-around electrode such that all the electrical contacts shall be on the back surface of the solar cell.